Algona
is a kaiju that hatched from an ancient egg. He first appeared in Ultraman Gaia. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 51 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Length: 53 m *Origin: Antarctica History Ultraman Gaia Algona's egg was discovered by a scientist and was supposed to be delivered to XIG's air base. However, Algona's egg spewed out an acid goo, which burned a hole in the plane and fell to the land below. Then some time later, while some people were playing basketball, the Algona's egg fell into their net. The people then decided to take care the egg and then sent a ransom note to the press, and they call themselves "Alien Fuluda" (フルータ星人). When the KBC News Crew got the photos of the Algona's egg, they reported them to X.I.G. Before the ransomers decided to send another ransom note, they found out that the egg was growing bigger and bigger. The criminals then decided to take the egg to the country side, so it wouldn't hatch in the city. However, their trail was picked up by the KBC Crew and a scientist. After the ransomers drop the egg off in the county, the KBC Crew, and the scientist catch up to them and ask them what they had done to the egg. As the ransomers begin to explain how they found the egg, the egg hatched into Algona. Not long after Ultraman Gaia quickly arrived, and the two engaged in combat. Ultraman Gaia was being easily overpowered by Algona's strength and energy beam. However, Ultraman Gaia managed deliver some damage to Algona, then Gaia quickly turn the tables and overpowered Algona, Gaia then change into Supreme Form and handle the monster easily. Before Ultraman Gaia could finish the monster, the scientist told him to not destroy Algona but to preserve him. Ultraman Gaia then used his Disintegrating Ray and froze Algona and took him to the Arctic for the monster for future study. Trivia *Algona was one of the youngest monsters to fight an Ultraman, as he was hatched from his egg in his premiere episode. *Algona shares the same subtitle as Gomora and Gomess. *There were no alien in Ultraman Gaia called Alien-- (--星人), so "Alien Fuluda" (フルータ星人) is the only "Alien" (星人）in Ultraman Gaia. *Algona's roar is a stock monster sound which was originally performed by veteran voice actor, Frank Welker. *The Algona suit would later be reused to portray an unnamed, silhouetted monster in the Ultraman Cosmos episode, "Monster Hunter". Powers and Weapons *Rapid Growth: Even if Algona recently hatched from an egg, it quickly grew into the size of an adult by mere seconds. *Energy Beam: Algona can fire an orange beam from his mouth, the strength of this beam is average. *Strength: Algona has a super strength that strong enough to hold its own fight with Ultraman Gaia. Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-26.png|Energy Beam Gallery Aglona.jpg algona-uka.jpg Algona.png 35 - algona 2.jpg|A promotional picture of Algona 6b84fa9db3e874e1fde3b859c9cda1e2.jpg|Promotional Picture Ultrmn G vs hmm.jpg Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-03.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-04.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-05.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-06.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-07.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-08.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-10.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-11.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-12.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-13.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-14.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-16.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-17.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-18.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-19.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-20.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-21.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-22.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-23.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-24.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-25.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-26.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-27.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-28.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-29.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-30.png Frozen Algony.JPG|Frozen Algona Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-32.png Algona-Ultraman-Gaia-January-2020-33.png Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju